Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for multispectral imaging. In particular, the disclosure relates to systems and methods for aligning a near infrared (NIR) image with a visible image.
Description of the Related Art
Mobile devices, such as smartphones or tablet computing devices, are increasingly designed to include a multitude of device and software modules to provide the user with a wide range of applications. For example, cameras are becoming an important feature on mobile devices, and there is an increasing demand to improve both the image quality and the functionality of cameras installed on mobile devices. For example, it is desirable for cameras to be able to capture richer image information, either for quality enhancement purposes or for new features that are being developed, such as stereoscopic imaging applications.
Conventionally, cameras on mobile devices are used to capture still images or videos using a visible imaging sensor. In order to achieve improved color quality and higher signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), imaging sensors are normally designed to capture the visible light spectrum only. As technology has progressed, some portable electronic devices can also capture stereoscopic images. Device manufacturers have responded by introducing devices integrating digital image processing to support this capability, utilizing single or multiple digital imaging sensors. A wide range of electronic devices, including mobile wireless communication devices, tablet computing devices, personal digital assistants (PDAs), personal music systems, digital cameras, digital recording devices, video conferencing systems, and the like, make use of stereoscopic imaging capabilities to provide a variety of capabilities and features to their users. These include stereoscopic (3D) imaging applications such as 3D photographs and videos.